This invention relates to a processing tool for mixing or comminuting food materials.
A processing tool of this type as it is also known from DE 44 36 092 C1 possesses an elongate, tubular housing portion in which a drive shaft is guided in a spaced relationship to the walls and to the lower area of which a bell-shaped housing is integrally formed in which a cutter blade is rotatably fastened to the end of the drive shaft. A cover plate closes the bell-shaped housing in the direction to the tubular housing portion. A circumferential sealing member on the edge of the cover plate seals the cover plate relative to the housing wall. The purpose of this seal is to prevent food materials that are to be processed by the tool as by comminuting, pureeing or blending, from entering the tubular housing portion. The seal is further intended to prevent cleansing water from penetrating into the housing of the tool during cleaning.
On its side remote from the cutter blade, the working shaft is carried in a bearing sleeve which in turn is received in a supporting member. On the one hand, this supporting member bears against the inside of the cover plate or against an annular extension of the cover plate surrounding the working shaft, while on the other hand it takes support upon the inside of the housing in the transition area between the tubular housing portion and the bell-shaped housing. The supporting member further comprises a bell-shaped sealing element terminating at its edge in the annular sealing member sealing the cover plate from the bell-shaped housing.
For assembly of the processing tool of the type referred to in the foregoing, first the bearing sleeve is slipped over the working shaft and fixed by its ends to the working shaft in an axial direction by means of circlips. Then the supporting member is fitted to the bearing sleeve, wedging itself on the bearing sleeve. This subassembly is then inserted into the housing, the supporting member sliding into the tubular shaft housing in addition to engaging into stud-type extensions of the shaft housing. Finally, a shaft seal is fitted over the end of the working shaft, sealing the working shaft from the supporting member and the cover plate. As a final part, the cover plate is seated in place, which on its inside has a tubular extension with locking members making also locking engagement with the stud-type extensions of the shaft housing. With its inside, the cover plate urges against the shaft seal, while urging with its edge against the annular seal of the supporting member to obtain a tight seal. Finally, the working part which is, for example, a cutter blade, is screw threaded to the end of the shaft.
As becomes apparent from the above explanation of the assembly operation, several steps are required to assemble the processing tool, comprising the steps of carrying the working shaft in the housing, sealing the bell-shaped housing from the shaft housing by means of the cover plate, and finally securing the processing tool, these parts being assembled in the housing in consecutive sequence.